


Spontaneous confessions (MakoHaru)

by romanciere



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanciere/pseuds/romanciere
Summary: As the year draws to an end, Haru refuses to enter the New Year with more enticing stares and hinting touches. No, before the year ends, Haru is determined to act out a guilty pleasure, even if it means rejection from his lifelong friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese New Year's traditions were researched and I attempted to give an accurate portrayal, however I am no expert. So please be aware that the traditions may not be completely exact and no offense or disrespect was intended. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

Haru wasn’t looking forward to the New Year.

It was hard to believe that another year was coming to its end. Hard to believe that something so long and permanent could end according to a calendar. However, even Haru was able to realize this wasn’t exactly an ending of anything, it was more so a beginning to another chapter of his life. A beginning to many more adventures and many more memories that he would experience during the New Year.

Despite the optimism, Haru still didn’t understand the hype over the odd holiday. It was just any other day, it wasn’t like something amazing or life altering would occur the second past midnight. Still, he received some humour watching the children dancing along with the famous stars performing at the Kōhaku Uta Gassen.

It was tradition to watch each New Year's Eve and although Haru wasn’t very aware of the current popular celebrities, he was captivated by how this festival united young and old.

“Move over Haru-chan.” Makoto approached, balancing another tradition between his long arms. Mochi are handmade rice cakes that are pounded into a paste in order to be molded into any particular design.

Instead of helping, Haru simply watched Makoto use his foot to slide the door shut behind him. He kept his core tight, using his elite balance to walk the dishes over. The taller boy’s brows were bent in concentration, and his eyes would occasionally flicker up to meet with Haru’s passive gaze.

Haru’s stare was enough to distract the immense focus as the stack of plates almost toppled over. Makoto quickly adjusted himself expertly, and despite some of Japan’s top celebrities singing in a competition on television, Haru found himself much more entertained by the tall gangly boy balancing plates on his fingers.

Haru’s cheeks suddenly flushed with heat and he was forced to look away as if he wasn’t interested in Makoto’s struggles. Being a compromising friend, he budged over to give Makoto a small space to sit down. Haru gratefully took one of the plates, and although the mochi wasn’t mackerel, it would have to do in order to satisfy his grumbling stomach.

“I didn’t know you liked watching Kōhaku?” Makoto questioned with an almost teasing voice. Haru shrugged, keeping his eyes blank and stare passive towards the screen before him.

“Don’t have much choice, it’s the only thing on," he replied vaguely. Makoto gave a small smile, his bright green eyes twinkling with a certain fondness that Haru just couldn’t explain.

The uncharacteristic silence from Makoto didn’t concern Haru as their friendship was the sort of bond that thrived during the silence. Through the subtle glances and touches, both boys shared a sense of belonging when together, and it was exaggerated by how each chose to spend New Years with the other. It only solidified their profound friendship.

The host came on the screen, his hair slicked back as the bright lights reflected off the heavy duty gel. Cheering erupted after the last performance and the host had to wave his arms for the crowd to settle down.

“ _The_ _New Year is upon us and my question for the audience, have you started this year with the ones you’re ending it with?”_ The audience shouted in unison with their various answers, but Haru felt that this question wasn’t meant to have an answer. This question was thought provoking, one that required consideration and perhaps an epiphany. However for Haru, the answer came with little thinking as new people rarely came into his left, and luckily for him, they rarely left. Sure, people and friends were inconsistent. Just like waves, some friends made lasting impressions while others friends drifted away, but Makoto was a friend that seemed to be permanent. He was the most loyal and trustworthy person he knew, so of course Makoto was his constant. Of course Haru would enter the New Year with the same person he started with many many years ago.

 _“Okay okay!”_ The host called out over their cries. _“Now my second question, who are you sharing your New Year’s kiss with?”_ More shouts and laughter spawned from the audience who seemed to be a little too excited for their own good. Despite the entertainment factor, Haru felt very confused over the simple question. So confused that he had to lower the mochi from his lips with his brow bent in utter perplexity.

Makoto was quick to notice his friend’s odd behaviour and Haru was vaguely aware of the bright green eyes that traced his expression in curiousity.

“Haru-chan? Are you okay?” The green eyes peered at him with an intensity that made Haru almost forget what his thought-crisis was about. Then he remembered, New Year’s kiss, the ultimate seal of the end of that year and the celebration of the New Year.

Haru frowned as he turned towards Makoto hoping for an answer.

“Makoto,” Haru paused, unsure of how he should word the delicate question. With some thought he decided Makoto rarely judged so he could be honest, and even if his question didn’t make sense, Makoto would know. He always did.

“Why do people kiss on New Years?” Haru questioned. Makoto began to laugh lightly at Haru’s nativity, until he realize that the question was serious given the boy’s emotionless reaction and the sincerity in his tone. Makoto gave a subtle cough to cover his amusement. It was then Haru noticed a change in Makoto’s body language. His knee shifted enough to disconnect from Haru’s, and his cheeks blossomed a deep shade that Haru recognized as the innocence of a blush.

“Well,” Makoto drew out his words, letting them curl lightly over his lips till they forced out a reasonable answer. “I suppose people want to display that their love doesn’t end and it continues into the New Year.”

Haru’s eyes drifted off past Makoto, giving a small nod in agreement. Makoto’s answer seemed probable and Haru decided he would accept it. His gaze returned to find the green eyes wandering over his features. Oddly, it was Haru would couldn’t return the stare.

“I guess that’s why I’m here,” Haru commented shyly. Makoto’s eyes widened in shock and his lips curved in a small surprised expression. Makoto was so shocked that the plate slipped from his knee and bounced loudly off the floor. Then suddenly, the cheerful expression slipped away as Makoto’s eyes began to darken in disappointment and he slumped over to pick up the plate.

“Haru-chan,” he said solemnly, “you shouldn’t say something like that.” He collected the plates and moved out of the room. Haru was frozen in confusion. What did he say wrong? Did he offend Makoto? Did he insinuate something hurtful? In determination Haru followed, not allowing Makoto to avoid this conversation.

“And why not?” Haru said placing his hands on his hips in anger. He narrowed his eyes and he slipped between Makoto and the counter to force his friend to acknowledge him. Their chests knocked together in the close proximity, and Makoto took a step back with wide green eyes. The eyes flickered across his expression as though to detect the slightest tease or mockery. Haru glared until Makoto took a deep sigh that relaxed his clenched jaw.

“Because you don’t mean it.”

“I do so!” Haru enforced with such conviction that Makoto was a little startled and slightly intrigued since Haru was rarely so passionate over anything.

“No you don’t. I would believe you if you were talking about the pool or mackerel, but you shouldn’t say something like that if you don’t mean it.” Makoto gave a long sigh, having to physically remove Haru from blocking the sink. Haru was now offended as he squeezed between Makoto and the countertop, forcing the taller boy to take a step back defensively.

“Don’t tell me whether I mean something or not. Besides you’re the only person I would want to spend tonight with,” Haru said with determination, crossing his arms over his chest. Makoto’s hurtful expression morphed into a hopeful elation that was enough to provoke a bright smile.

“Haru-chan!” Makoto’s cheeks were bright and his eyes squinted with a blissful smile that stretched from ear to ear. His smile was contagious and even Haru felt a warmth that spread through his cheeks and tugged on his lips.

Instead of giving Makoto the honour of watching him become vulnerable by emotions, Haru fled to the other room where he was tempted to dive in the tub and drown himself for being too honest and forthcoming with his feelings, or at least he wished to cool off from the heat Makoto caused.

Haru sulked to the living room awaiting for Makoto to return, and when he did Haru couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Specifically there were aspects that Haru had never noticed before. His cheerful eyes, his gentle lips, his rosy cheek, and his pointed chin. As if to add to Haru’s frustration, Makoto was captivating in more than physical ways. His cologne was subtle but was amplified due to their proximity, and his soft brown hair fell messily between his eyes which only added to Haru’s attraction.

“Haru–” Makoto blushed at the heavy stare and he rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully.

“Hm?”

“It’s almost midnight,” Makoto announced which forced Haru to tear his eyes from his friend and back to the TV where everyone was joined in a final count down.

_10_

9

_8_

With a glance, Haru noticed Makoto’s excitement as his droopy green eyes reflected the flashing timer from the television. Their eyes met and Makoto gave a teasing smile as he bounced eagerly. Haru let loose a small smile feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness of the purity of the moment.

_7_

_6_

_5_

Maybe the New Year wouldn’t be so scary. Maybe it would turn and become a beginning of something new. New friendships, new relationships.

“Makoto,” Haru inquired. Makoto flashed him a fixated look and turned politely to give his full attention. Haru took a nervous breath before continuing. “Would you carry a grudge into the New Year?”

Makoto cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. The light behind them twinkled dangerously and he flashed a mischievous smile. “Why would I?”

“So if I were to do something you didn’t like, you would forget about it?” Haru dug deeper, using his eyes to bore into the gentle emerald irises.

“Haru-chan?”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I–I...” Makoto hesitated.

_4_

_3_

_2_

“There isn’t anything you could do that I wouldn’t like.”

_1_

Haru felt his heart swell with the answer and he could hardly contain his excitement that twisted his stomach with lust. The cheering from the TV was drowned out by the thick atmosphere in the room. In fact, Makoto was no longer focused on the TV as both boys were captivated by each other.

Normally the uncertainty of the outcome would be enough to avoid this whole situation, however with Makoto’s subtle reassurance, Haru wasn’t about to end this year and enter another year of enticing stares and hinting touches. No, Haru was going into the New Year with an answered question that he had been wondering for years, and more than anything, Haru was determined to act out a guilty desire. It was true, he shared many things with Makoto, including shirts, pants, classes, houses, food, and now they share a New Year’s kiss.

Haru was the first to initiate as he leaned in, almost a little too quickly and clumsily. He was too anxious and eager as his lips collided roughly with Makoto. At first, his lips were tense with shock, then soon after they relaxed as Makoto instinctively raised his hand to run his fingers through Haru’s silky black hair.

Makoto used his experience to adjust the kiss to a slow, gentle pulse which left Haru’s lips tingling and wanting more. His sweet taste and firm hold made Haru feel as though he would never be let go, and despite their bodies being pressed together, the light kisses offered more freedom than the water.

Haru knocked against Makoto’s firm chest as he was pulled closer by the welcoming warm arms that spread around him in a comforting hold. Their lips interlocked spilling many years of oppressed passions through the desperate rushed kisses. Haru felt his stomach twist with the longing for more, and his head pounded from the monumental experience making him dizzy and breathless between the flurry of touches. His heart fluttered in his chest, so hard that he swore that Makoto could feel it against his own.

Although he could have easily felt embarrassed, Haru committed himself to this moment, and as their lips broke away, Haru was left feeling lightened. He pressed his forehead against Makoto’s collarbone as his lips released a small sigh of relief. He was relieved that Makoto didn’t push him away and that he allowed himself to take that leap of faith.

Blood rushed through his veins as though he had just completed a race, but this was a different sensation. Makoto was no competition and unfortunately, Haru pulled away more nervously than any other competition.

Slowly he forced his eyes to meet Makoto’s and was happy to see the light and life behind them. Makoto’s face was flushed and he raised his fingertips to brush against Haru’s lips intimately, giving his classic gentle smile. Haru sunk into Makoto’s palm as it cradled him carefully.

“Haru,” Makoto spoke, the words tickling his skin. “What if I don’t want forget about it?”

Haru opened his eyes, giving him a curious look as his heart fluttered in anticipation. Makoto’s innocent blush soothed him instantly.

“What do you mean?” Haru prompted, his heart taking a dangerous leap. Makoto smiled looking confident and sure. His cheeks a permanent pink which Haru associated the look as being down right adorable.

“I mean…” Makoto’s voice dropped as he lost his courage to speak. Thankfully Haru could read the sentence from his expression and was prepared to uncharacteristically speak on his behalf.

“You mean you don’t want this to end with the year?”

“Yes Haru-chan.” Makoto swallowed nervously, his eyes displaying a certain innocent vulnerability that made Haru give a small smile. A smile he only let Makoto see because it was only Makoto who could make him feel this way. Being in his arms and kissing him so passionately felt right in the moment, and with Makoto’s interest, he didn’t see why the moment couldn’t be brought into the New Year. After all the years of commitment and friendship, it only made sense to progress past the hinting and flirtatious gestures.

Hearing Makoto admit his enjoyment settled Haru into an eerie calm that he only ever felt in the water. It was the same freedom and protection that possessed him to stare into those beautiful soft green eyes. With his hands pressing into Makoto’s thighs, Haru reached up and brushed his lips against Makoto’s ear who shuddered at the sensitive sensation.

“Then I would look forward to the New Year,” Haru whispered.


End file.
